Twins' Bond
by Kit2000
Summary: They say that a mysterious bond exists between twins. A Jun/Sakura fanfic


A/N Yet another story on Special A anime. This time it is Jun and Sakura pairing. I hope you will like it.

**Twins' bond**

They say that a mysterious bond exists between twins. I never believed it, though.

I have a twin sister and I have never noticed any kind of a special connection between us. We are just simple siblings, each with their own interests.

Well, this is what I thought until one day…or should I say night?

I was sleeping peacefully with my young beautiful wife in my arms when I woke up from unbearable sudden pain in my stomach in the middle of the night.

My loud cry of pain woke up my sweetheart who jumped in the bed not fully comprehending what was going on.

The next moment I felt like I was shot in a belly. I bet my squalls could be heard in the empty night street. My wife was scared. She placed her warm palm on my cheek, trying to calm me down.

"Jun, what's going on?! Are you hurt? Tell me how can I help you?"

I was gasping for air. It was so hard to breath. I grabbed my love's hand and began squeezing it hard every time I felt a new wave of pain.

"Jun…" she was so worried. I heard it in her voice. She looked at me with her beautiful emerald eyes filled with alarm. "I must call the ambulance. Please, let go of my hand".

Truth to be told, I was scared… scared because of a thought that if I was dying I wanted to see her face at the last minutes of my life.

"Please…don't go…" I managed to say between short breaths. "I need you, Sakura"

Her eyes filled with shining tears.

"But I **must** do something! You are in pain! I can't stand seeing you like this!"

"Sweetheart…if it's really my end…I want to close my eyes with a view of your face…"

I really thought that I was dying. My poor wife's eyes began losing the pearls of hot tears.

"Don't die! You have no right! We got married only 2 weeks ago! I refuse losing my husband during our honeymoon. You heard me, Jun?! You have to live! I will never forgive you if you leave me now!"

Even in my awful condition I sweat dropped. She was something! I was about to comfort her but a sudden wave of pain strike my body. This time it was 100 times harder than before. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it until it turned blue.

But she never complained. Her soft fingers were stroking my hair.

I didn't want to die! I needed Sakura as I needed air!

"Sakura-chan, I love you!" I cried desperately while panting.

Cold sweat covered my whole face and she was gently wiping it away with her free hand.

"I can't die…I want to live a happy life with you…I want to have kids…"

"Jun…" Sakura was on the edge of despair. She couldn't stand to see her beloved husband in so much pain. "I will be here by your side, darling" she sniffed not taking her puffy and tearful eyes from my face. "I will give the birth to our babies…as much children as you want…"

"3…I want 3 kids…2 girls and a boy…" I managed to say preparing for another wave of pain.

"I will give you 5 kids…**just don't go**!"

My dear Sakura…I could never believe that someone would love me as she did. I can call myself a lucky man having such a wonderful and caring girl as a wife.

The next moment she bent closer to my face and kissed my lips. It was a salty kiss because of the tears she had cried.

A sudden "click" sound rang in my head and everything turned black for a second.

When I opened my eyes again I saw the hottest girl was kissing me. My hand buried itself in her soft pink hair, massaging her scalp, as I continued the kiss with deeper emotions.

"Jun…?" she backed off suddenly, when heard my purring, and looked in my cocky face. "Why did you change?"

I chuckled.

"Because someone was seducing me in the middle of the night" as I said those words I began crawling to her like a wild cat. Her eyes showed confusion. The look on her face made me stop and send her an annoyed look.

"Only don't tell me that you were teasing me".

She blinked at me several times.

"Of course not! But…you…are you feeling better?" her hand reached my cheek and stroked it gently.

I caught her arm and pulled it towards me pressing my confused wife to my chest.

"I will be feeling much better if I kiss you" my hot breath was burning the tender skin of her graceful neck.

"Oooh, how I love when you blush…"

"Jun, I was so worried…**Don't ever dare to scare me like that**!!!" the last sentence was shouted at my face.

I sent her a playful smirk and with one swift motion I made her lie beneath my body. Her face was red from embarrassment I had put her in. My eyes were flaming with mixed emotions as I watched my shy wife's expression. She breathed heavily and I knew the reason why.

I lowered my head and said in her sensitive ear. My husky voice sent shivers down her body.

"Maybe we should start? Remember? You promised me 5 children" and I bit her ear gently.

She squealed and tried to push me away, but her intention was unsuccessful.

And when I was about to kiss her sweet lips the telephone rang.

"We need to answer" she told me seriously, ruining a wonderful moment by doing so.

But I was persistent. I started to kiss her face and neck.

"N-nnn…don't want to…"

"But Jun! It may be something important".

She pushed me away roughly and jumped from the bed. A minute later Sakura brought my cell phone and handed it to me.

"It's Yahiro-kun. Answer".

I growled in annoyance but took the phone from her hand.

"Yes!" I barked in the tube.

"Oh. Hello, my dear wife's brother. I hope I didn't disturb your peaceful slumber".

That sly fox. If only I could hit him right now for ruining my special moment with Sakura.

"Is it anything important or are you just calling me to know how my sleeping is?"

"Hmm, it seems that you are in no mood now. Ok, I'll be straight. I'm calling you to inform that 10 minutes ago you became an uncle. Congratulations!"

Yahiro's voice sounded cheerful…way too cheerful…and it was strange.

"Stop joking around and tell me what you want to tell me or I'll hang up!" I was really getting pissed off.

Sakura sat by my side and pressed her ear to the tube.

"Your sister has just given a birth to my heir, uncle Jun. Have a nice sleep. Good night" and Saiga disconnected.

I looked at my cell phone and blinked.

"It means that Megumi-chan bear a boy this night!" My wife said happily.

It was a strange feeling. I didn't know how it felt to be a parent but my heart filled with so much love and caring to the little Saiga-baby—my nephew. Interesting…did Megumi-chan feel the same way right now? Unfortunately, I couldn't know. She was in Japan and I was in Mexico now.

"Wait a minute." I heard Sakura's suspicious voice. "Megumi-chan and you are twins. Right? Right. And you must have some kind of connection between you, believing the scientists. Right? Maybe…"

My beauty was talking to herself and it made me feel concerned.

"What are you trying to say?" I looked at her, confusion was written all over my face.

"I'm telling you that the pain you felt 20 minutes ago could belong not to you but Megumi-chan. And…oh…my…"

"Sakura? Sakura?!!" I got really scared as my beautiful soul mate turned pale and her eyes lost any sign of emotions.

I grabbed her shoulders and began shaking. After doing so, she looked at me with despise in her emerald orbs and said:

"If it hurts so much to give a birth to a baby than I'd rather never get pregnant!"

"Huh?!" was all I managed to say.

"No! No! I refuse! Don't even try to seduce me! I won't let you touch me!"

"Saku-chan!"

And I looked deep in her frightened emerald eyes.

A "click" sound echoed in my head.

When I saw my dear wife with scared expression on her beautiful face, I felt like I did something wrong.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

She noticed the change in my tone and looked at me. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw herself on me making both of us fall on the bed we were sitting on just a second ago. She was on top of me, crying in my pajama.

"Did I offend you while been my inner self?"

She shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I want to have your kids, Jun, but I'm afraid…afraid of pain…"

I smiled and placed my hand on her head, stroking her silky hair gently.

"Our mothers were afraid of the same thing, I'm sure. But despite of that they gave us a birth. And I'm so happy because if there was no me, I couldn't be able to hold you in my arms right now".

She looked up and smiled softly at me in return.

"I will be there for you, like you were here for me today. We will have a big and happy family. And when you are giving the birth to our babies, I will be holding your hand so that you could know that you are not alone".

After hearing my words Sakura looked at me with tearful eyes shining with gratitude.

"Jun, I love you so much"

"I love you too, sweetheart"

And I sealed her soft sweet lips with mine in a gentle kiss.

OooooO

Yahiro was too busy informing everyone that he became a father. He wanted to do it personally but found it a little complicated to do since his hands were not in the best condition.

"Next time when she is going to bear my child, I will bring an arm-wrestling training" Yahiro whispered with annoyance as he looked at his blue hands with purple fingers.

---

A/N It's done! I hope you liked it ^^ Please, if you find any grammatical or lexical mistakes, let me know. English is not my native language. And don't forget to review!


End file.
